


You'd Be My Air Supply If We Lived On Mars

by charlatansandsaints



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Based on a song, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, High Heels, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlatansandsaints/pseuds/charlatansandsaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a song by Foxy Shazam</p><p>It's basically just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rocky Horror Picture Show Was Playin' On TV

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I don't know how to write in canonverse do I?
> 
> My other fic is gonna be on the back burner for a while. I'm shelving it for now and coming back to it at a later date... But here's some smut :D
> 
> This ones a little weird and there's a reason for that. It's based on a Foxy Shazam song called 'I'm In Love With a Boy.' It's not one of their best songs but the lyrics spoke to me for some reason. They really are an amazing band and you ABSOLUTELY should check them out. (Might I suggest 'Oh Lord' or 'Killin It')
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic.

_“Well, how nice. And what charming underclothes you both have. But here. Put these on. They’ll make you feel less… Vunerable.”_

The Doctor Frank-N-Furter’s sultry voice filters through the outdated television set and through the house until it reaches the bathroom.

Levi actually smirks and winks at his reflection in the mirror, then continues gliding the bullet of a velvety crimson lipstick over his lips. The application is a bit messy and smeary, but Levi doesn’t care. He likes the dirty impression it gives. Like he’s just been freshly kissed.

Incidentally, he isn’t wearing much else. Just a pair of near-sinful, black, leather platforms (the ones that make his bare ass look simply _irresistible)_ to take things just the right amount of over the top.He sighs. Such a shame there’s no one else here to enjoy it.

Closing his eyes, he imagines a toned and tan body, just as naked as Levi is now, long legs flexed and standing strong on those same heels. He can see every curve and contour of muscle, all the places where a bone juts out slightly, and that cute, little birthmark on his hip. He knows that body well. He’s studied it, memorized it, devoured it.

In his mind, a heavily-lidded, lustful gaze locks onto Levi. Eren’s staring at him and it’s hungry and intense and he feels the heat within him rising as ‘Fantasy-Eren’ licks his lips. Levi releases a harsh breath and opens his eyes. Eren vanishes and he’s left watching his dick twitch in the mirror. Deciding not to dwell, Levi leaves the lipstick uncapped on the counter and heads to his bedroom.

The thought of leaving the shoes on crosses his mind, but he removes them in favor of keeping his sheets clean. He can almost hear Eren whispering huskily in his ear,

_‘Aw, but you look so sexy in those. Your ass looked perfect. Good enough to eat.’_

Levi inhales sharply and closes his eyes, trailing a hand down to lightly brush his fingers over his stomach. He imagines it’s Eren’s hand tracing his body so teasingly and his pelvis writhes involuntarily, needy for pressure and heat. The act of stroking himself to full hardness is becoming less and less of a need with the vivid images of Eren behind his closed eyelids, but he still reaches for his cock and gives himself a few slow pumps and lets his back fall against the door for support.

It’s torturous. He misses the feel of Eren burying his face in his neck and nipping at his skin, soft and lovingly at first, then getting harder and rougher as he’s overcome by white-hot desire. Levi’s nerves are buzzing with just the thought of it and he groans in both frustration and excitement as he lets his cock go. It hangs heavily in front of him, a small bead of precum already forming at the tip. He bites at his lip, pushes away from the door with some effort, and heads for his bed.

Rummaging around in his bedside table quickly produces lotion and tissues. He’s now lying flat on his back, on his bed, with his legs spread shamelessly. Back in the wicked recesses of his mind, he’s kissing Eren now, anywhere is lips can reach, and leaving blotches of lipstick over his mouth, neck, and chest. Eren is exquisite, a beautiful painting, and now Levi gets the satisfaction of corrupting him with his personal brand of red.

Levi rubs his own heaving chest and pinches a nipple. His breath hitches as he rolls the bud in his fingers and it hardens at the touch. The throbbing between his legs only continues to grow and he reaches for the lotion before snaking a hand down his abdomen and wraps it around his own arousal. He squeals in delight at the much needed friction and his hips buck up once, craving sweet skin-on-skin contact. His frustration keeps building as he teases the head of his leaking cock, which is painfully hard now and begging for Eren’s touch. He moans pleadingly into the air and grits his teeth, knowing full well that no ones around to rescue him from his burning body.

But he can imagine that it’s Eren who stroking him now and, while it lacks the love bites and a strong back for Levi to dig his nails into, it certainly helps.

“Ah, Eren.” Growls and lusty sighs mingle in his throat and tumble out as pure pleasure.

The hand that was previously occupied with his chest now reaches down to fondle his balls and roll them around gently. He lets out a trembling breath through his slackened jaw and quickens the pace of the hand that’s fisting his cock.

“Nn! Eren, that feels good.”

The finger that traces his own entrance was not something he had initially planned, but he’s so strung out on lust and pleasure that he goes with it without hesitation, gathering more lotion and slipping it into himself. His moans increase tenfold and he wiggles the finger around, stroking his insides and searching for that spot.

He bucks into his hand with a cry, having found his prostate.

“Aaah! Eren! Fuck, Eren!”

Hearing his lovers name falling from his lips in such a state is almost more that he can bear and one hand finds a maddening pace on his dick while the other assaults his prostate mercilessly. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat and all he can do is pant and moan as his back curves up into a elegant arc above the bed.

The image of Eren in his head grows fuzzy as his mind is clouded with arousal and he can feel it; that wonderful tingling in and around his entire body, like cool bubbles popping over his skin, and his orgasm hits him like a brick. Crying Eren’s name over and over with his head thrown back in ecstasy, he shudders as his cock shoots stream after stream of hot cum over his stomach and hand.

He rides it out for his long as he can until his hand slows to a stop once he finally comes down to reality and he’s left a panting mess in a tangle of sheets and unfortunately alone. He glances and the shoes, tossed away and momentarily forgotten on the floor of his bedroom, and he smiles lazily as his tongue darts out to lick off some of the leftover crimson from his lips.


	2. Our Love Makes Too Much Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew ew ew. This got really cheesy and I don't know how. It was all sexy lipstick and tight asses and then it got all mushy and damn! But there's smut galore so hopefully that makes up for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! (And MAYBE kudo-ing and commenting and bookmarking...)

“I wish we could see them better,” Eren says. He looks up and out the window from his spot on the ledge below it. “Like when you’re a kid and your parents take you camping where there are no lights and you can see the entire Milky Way.”

He turns his head to look at Levi, who’s sitting across from him on the window seat with his legs resting in between his own, and who he’s now just realizing has been staring at him the entire time as opposed to stargazing. He cocks his head. “Y’know?”

Levi nods. He keeps his focus on Eren even as the teen looks away from him again and back out at the night sky. Compared to him, all the stars in the sky are sort of underwhelming and he chooses to watch his lover count the little pinpricks of light instead.

“Remember when I first confessed to you?”

Eren hums in affirmation. “We were doing exactly this.”

“Well not _exactly_.” Levi nods his head in the direction of the dramatic piano and strong vocals that were playing low from the stereo against the wall. “I believe it was the Beach Boys rather than Bowie.” Eren’s eyes flick back to Levi and he scoffs, amused.

* * *

 

_“Do you have a girlfriend or… a wife?” Eren asked, timid and seemingly out of nowhere while the other man rested his head against the chilled glass of the window._

_Levi chuckled at the thought of himself married and settled with a woman and he shook his head with a soft grin. “No. Not even close,” he said, and Eren sunk into himself a little as Levi leaned in close to him and placed one hand on the wall behind him, staring down into an expanse of spellbound turquoise._

_“I’m in love with a boy.”_

_Eren blushed. An adorable red spread from his face, down his neck and to his chest and he had to break eye contact for the sake of his own sanity. Levi almost laughed again but kept his face straight and waited for Eren to regain composure and as soon as he looked back at him, Levi placed his lips on Eren’s delicately in a kiss that was full of nothing but love and admiration. And Eren kissed back just as fervently._

* * *

 

 “You never actually said you loved _me_ ,” Eren points out, propping his elbow on his bent knee and resting his head in his hand to gaze playfully at his boyfriend.

Levi rolls his eyes. He had said the exact words ‘I love you’ to Eren more times than he can count since then, and he’s certain Eren knew what he meant back then too. “I think I got the point across well enough.” He leans forward to capture the boy’s lips with his own and Eren purrs happily as he smiles into the kiss.

“I love you, Levi.” Eren says gently as their lips part. “I loved you then, too. But it was too hard to say it…” he admits solemnly.

Levi nods his head slightly and looks into his lover’s eyes. He knows, and he knew back then. He gingerly takes Eren’s wrist and places his hand over his own heart, beating deep in his chest, just for Eren. “This right here… This is your place among the stars.”

Eren’s grinning like a fool. “You sap.”

Levi just smirks and mutters “Shut up, Brat,” as he kisses Eren again.

There are no more words now, just sweet kisses that grow more passionate as their tongues touch and their teeth nip at each others lips. Eren runs his hands through the longer hair on Levi’s head and massages his scalp. He mewls as the man latches his mouth onto the large vein of his neck then moves to pepper his jaw with light, fluttering kisses.

“Someone’s extra eager tonight.” Eren’s eyes droop closed as he enjoys the sensations.

Levi nuzzles into the soft spot beneath the boy’s ear. “It’s been too long.” He feels Eren shiver as he whispers in is ear, “I got off thinking about you last night.”

Eren draws in a sharp breath and his cock jumps at Levi’s words. He tries to laugh lightly, but it comes out breathy and trembling. “What’d you think about?”

“You were wearing my heels.” He knows how much Eren loves his ass in those heels. “I fingered myself and imagined you fucking me. Do you wanna fuck me tonight, Eren?" He drawls, "I _really_ want you to.”

Eren just moans in response, between Levi’s breath on his ear and his mouth on his neck, he can’t think straight. Levi usually tops, but there are times when he offers the reins to Eren for a night and it’s one of the biggest thrills he’s ever experienced. Making Levi writhe and cry out in pure pleasure beneath him is something that can’t compare. “Levi…” he groans, and Levi pulls away from his neck at his urgency. He plants one last kiss on his mouth before grabbing Levi by the hand and leading him down the hall to the bedroom.

He wastes no time lifting Levi’s shirt over his head, then his own, tossing them as close to the hamper as he can manage and just barely missing. Levi is about to scold him for leaving dirty clothes on his floor, but whatever he’s about to say dies in his throat as Eren pushes him down onto the bed and sinks his teeth into the skin of his neck, then grinds denim-clad hips into his growing hardness.

Levi grunts and reaches down to grab Eren’s ass in both hands, pulling his hips in closer to increase the pressure as he ruts against them. Eren groans deep in his throat as Levi repeats the motion, harder, pressing against him and shocking his nerves. Eren gasps when Levi moans and rolls his head back as his breath catches in his throat in a choked sort of sob.

“More…” Levi breathes.

Eren’s struggling to catch his breath, but he feels an overwhelming desire to draw more desperate, delicious sounds from Levi. He positions his hands at the zipper of Levi’s jeans but stalls. “C’mon, Babe. Beg for it.”

Levi flushes and squirms as Eren unbuttons his pants at an agonizing pace. “Please,” he murmurs. “Please. _Please_ , Eren.”

“Fuck…” Eren sighs at the sound of his own name. It was saccharine and filthy all at once and it sounded perfect spilling from Levi’s love-drunk lips. “You don’t play fair,” he whispers into his collarbone. He nibbles the fair skin and strips his boyfriend of his jeans and underwear and immediate moves to plant rough, electrically charged kisses on his stomach and sweep his hands along the sides of his body.

Levi moans unabashedly, propping his head up on his arm to get a better view of his lover. “You look good from this angle,” he mutters with a smirk as he watches Eren’s mouth inch closer and closer to his twitching dick.

Eren cocks an eyebrow, “You wouldn’t be saying shit if you could see the face you’re making right now.” He punctuates this by blowing cool air onto a patch of wet skin on Levi’s abdomen, making him jolt with sensation. Continuing to snake down his vibrating frame, he purposely ignores his cock and effectively drives Levi crazy with desire. He sucks at his inner thigh, gazing up through his lashes to look into slate grey eyes, glossy and wanton with need.

Feeling merciful, Eren leans over to retrieve the bottle of lube from the bedside table and coats his fingers. Levi’s breath is ragged now and he watches Eren move the warm digits to his entrance and he pushes toward his fingers. “Relax,” Eren croons. “There’s no rush, is there?”

As Levi glares noncommittally at the smug tease perched between his legs, he notices Eren palming at his own clothed crotch with what he had previously believed to be an innocently idle hand. He scoffs, “Look who’s talking.”

A moan reverberates through the room and Eren’s hand flattens as he picks up the pace. “I can’t help it,” he chokes out. “You’re so sexy.” Through the pleasure, he grins wickedly as he watches Levi’s dick twitch and swell from his praise and rewards his body’s honesty by slipping a finger into him.

Levi grunts and squeezes his eyes shut. He’s not as accustomed to the feeling as Eren and it takes him longer to adjust. As he come-hithers his buried fingers, Eren finally, _finally_ dips his head down to tend to Levi’s neglected, weeping cock. Placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses down the shaft until Levi’s babbling and begging for more, he then sucks the head, lapping up the precum at the tip and moaning around the appendage as hands tangle in his hair and give a spine-tingling tug at the strands.

With Levi thoroughly distracted, Eren adds another finger, searching until he brushes against his prostate and he’s practically growling, like an animal in heat, throwing his head back against the pillow and lifting his hips up off the bed, and Eren can taste more salty precum hit his tongue.

“Eren… I need…” Levi whimpers, forgetting his words in his lust. Eren’s mouth pops off his dick and he scissors his fingers inside Levi a few more times for good measure before removing them. Levi sighs gloomily at the sudden void until Eren moves back up his body to thrust his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth again and Levi wraps his legs around his waist, thighs flexing and trapping him in as he bucks up in to Eren’s unfortunately clothed pelvis.

As addicted as Levi is to the flavor of Eren’s tongue, he’s far past impatient at this point, and as the boy continues to push the muscle around in his mouth, Levi grunts and bites into the very end of it, hard enough to get Eren to pull back and stare at him, brows scrunched.

He touches his fingers to his lips and frowns down at Levi, who’s grinning loftily at him. “Ow.”

“Hurry the fuck up, Brat,” Levi murmurs affectionately. He pecks Eren’s lips as a small apology and unclasps his legs to allow Eren to slip out of his pants and boxers.

Eren pushes the clothing down his legs and drops them to the floor beside the bed. He looms over Levi again immediately and Levi drinks in the sight of his naked body. His erection is incredibly hard, an angry, swollen red, and Levi’s hips jerk toward it involuntary as he whines and fists at the sheets. He locks his ankles behind Eren’s back and fights to keep his eyes from shutting with anticipation as Eren positions his cock at his entrance.

He wants Eren to see the lust in his eyes and all the love he feels for him as he fills him and Eren’s gaze locks with his as he takes the plunge into the almost unbearable heat. And Levi can’t help it, his eyes roll back and his mouth goes slack as he damn near screams, and it’s okay, because Eren’s got his eyes shut too as the sound of Levi’s cry meets his ears and he starts to move. He tries to keep his thrusts fluid and slow to start, attempting to allow his lover to adjust but Levi is so fucking tight and he sounds perfect, looks beautiful, and he’s losing control.

It’s when Levi brings his hands up to claw at his shoulders and gives another garbled cry that sounds like “ _Harder!_ ” that Eren breaks completely, and he pounds into Levi, drives him into the mattress.

Levi’s erection rubs against Erens abs, creating wonderful friction and he just gets louder with each thrust as he calls his name. “Eren. Eren. _Eren!_ ”

Eren joins in the chorus with an equally loud moan of his own as he feels his climax coiling in the pit of his stomach and his sinks his teeth into Levi’s shoulder, tasting the sweat on his skin.

“I’m close,” he growls.

“Me… too…” Levi manages to choke out between pants. “…So close.”

It’s too much. He comes with a scream, arching into Eren and spurting hot slickness against both of their bellies as he shudders. He scrabbles for Eren’s hand as he drowns in pleasure and barely registers Eren calling his name as he fills him with his own release.

As the last waves of orgasm wash over them, Eren collapses onto Levi and they fight to fill their lungs with oxygen. Levi’s arms are holding him firmly to his chest and he’s gasping. Eren manages an exhausted smile and lifts his head to look at him, and Levi mirrors his lazy smile and pushes sweaty bangs away from Eren’s forehead. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Eren whispers, smirking again. Levi rolls his tired eyes and gives Eren one final, gentle, slow kiss, after which Eren presses their foreheads together and mutters, “I love you, Levi.”

Levi drapes his arms loosely around Eren’s neck and lets his eyes drift closed with a sigh. He’s never felt more content in his life and he really does love everything about this boy; and he says so, without any obligation other than that he feels it with his entire being, pure and absolute.

“I love you too, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: remnantsofasupernova


End file.
